hidden cares in kiwi
by lil-aber-lisa
Summary: this is all 10 chapters in one, hermione lives in new zealand , and also from hogwarts Draco malfoy lives in the next town, he ran away from something... or someone , will love prevail or will the next evil lord control the world?


**Hidden cares in Kiwi**

**Chapter 1**

She sat gazing at the cascading waterfall, as it flowed into the pool, her mood became calm and she had forgotten why she was mad.

She threw a small pebble into the pool and watched how the ripples distorted her reflections. She sat near the waters edge and removed her flat shoes and white knee high socks. She edged nearer, slowly lowering her toes to touch the surface of the cold pool. Slowly she plunged her feet and calves into the icy cold water, her mind wandered as her legs became immune to the temperature of the pool.

She leaned to her bag and pulled out what seemed to be a photo album; as she turned the pages, the people in the pictures… they moved. Each photo produced a small smile, as she remembered each event, so many years ago.

Hermione was now 23 and had been living in New Zealand for sometime; she had lost contact with Harry since he married Luna. Ron was always willing to update her on how he was. The thought of how Ginny felt the day he married Luna, was too much for her to bear and she had only really started to live on.

As for Hermione, she was alone, with her books. But one thing she remembers was that day she changed history with the time turner to save her relationship with Ron, she'd always wondered if she hadn't would they still have worked it out for themselves? They had managed well for a few months after that, until Hermione started to believe she'd betrayed Ron's trust and had to call it a day. She had explained to Ron the reason, but he was so heartbroken when they finished that he ignored her for two years.

Hermione slowly wiped a single tear away as she remembered his eyes, sparkling with the tears that came forth. One person who she never knew she would meet or even want to meet was Mr. Draco Malfoy, who by great coincidence (so he says) moved to New Zealand but the next village along.

At the top of the waterfall Draco sat and stared down at Hermione. He knew moving to a new country for a girl well now a lady, was pure madness. But it wasn't the real reason and Draco knew this was better than the truth. Draco brushed his not so blonde hair out of his eyes and thought "how to tell her, tell her what though?"

"Hermione I moved here to get away from Harry, cuz I love him, have done ever since school when I bullied him and you, so much you wanted to kill yourself."

Yeah like that's ever going to work. Anyway she has darling Weasley to care for her. Draco decided he would go and talk to her. He followed the trail down to the edge of the waterfall and quietly spoke "Hello Hermione." "Hello Malfoy… what do you want?"

Hermione noted a hint of sadness as she had first called him Malfoy even though he had been civil.

"Nothing really, thought I'd see how you were."

"I'm fine so you can go now."

"Oh … fine, have it your way, Hermione. You will never let things die. I've changed, I refused the Dark Mark when I was younger, doesn't that count? I had to watch my own mother be killed because she wanted me to stay away from Voldemort by my own father!"

"Malfoy… Draco I'm sorry for your past, we all have seen things that we shouldn't have like you and Pansy."

Draco blushed slightly. "That wasn't my fault. Pansy was slightly drunk and and I don't have to explain myself to you Hermione. So how's Potter and Weasley?"

"After all this time you still can't say their names. I haven't spoken to Harry for the past few years, might have something to do with Luna being his wife and Ron is in constant contact."

Draco winced at her name as Hermione mentioned Luna. His response was, "Oh your still with him then? Sorry didn't mean to pry." Draco knew full well he meant to.

"No! We aren't. That ended a long time ago, Malfoy would you sit for a while?" He moved closer and he squatted next to her.

He saw the photo album and joked, "I bet there aren't any of me in that album?"

"You'd be surprised." His puzzled look made Hermione wish she had a camera, as it would have been great to remember. She flicked through a few pages and found the one of him at the Yule ball.

"Why?" was all Draco could muster.

"To tell you the truth, it was the only time you looked rather dishy"

Draco blushed again. "Hermione I was 14 and the only time I look dishy is every day."

"Don't kid yourself Malfoy… sorry, Draco."

"Would you like to go to lunch? It's not like a date or anything; you don't have to if you don't want to? …" Draco asked nervously.

Hermione placed one finger over his lips. The contact startled him; her touch so gentle.

"Yes Draco I will be happy to." Hermione sighed inside, she knew she didn't get on well with Draco but she'd at least be civil to the man. He had developed quite well since he left Hogwarts. He continued Quidditch and he had become rather… nice. Everyone believed that Harry had melted Draco's heart and was the reason Draco denied the Dark Mark.

As they sat at the corner café, her eyes wandered along his body and studied his eyes and she plucked the courage to ask, "Did Harry really melt your heart?"

Draco's head shot forward and he began to speak quietly, his voice slowly rising. "I don't think that is any of your business, Granger." Draco pushed the chair from behind him. "My heart may have been melted but also hurt at the same time… now I know I shouldn't have been so civil to you… good day Granger!"

Hermione sat there staring at Draco. She knew this anger was hiding the raw emotion he felt.

Chapter 2 

In England, Ron waltzed down Diagon Alley. He stopped outside the broom shop; his face looked in awe at the new broomstick, the 'Supersonic 2000'. A tall man with unbrushed dark hair stood behind him and spoke, "You still love your brooms Ron."

Ron spun round to see Harry smirking at him jokingly. "Harry, how ya' doin', I thought … where's Luna?"

"Oh she's at her mother's, we had a bit of an argument. She thinks I'm … she thinks I'm having an affair."

Ron stared at Harry noticing his green eyes had lost their emerald glisten. "So who is it then Harry? Which girl were you talking to?" Ron's ears slightly turned red. Even though Harry was his closest friend, when Luna was concerned you had to tread carefully.

Harry noted Ron's ears and continued, "I only mentioned that I hadn't heard from 'Mione, and then, she blew. She threw the photo of our wedding day at me. Why was I so blinded by love not to realise what all you guys said was true?" Harry's voice trailed off while he looked at his wedding band; pure silver with stars etched out. He slid the band off and looked at the engraving - 'yours always, Luna.'

Ron placed his hand on his mates shoulder. " I know we never exactly accepted Luna, but Harry you seemed happy. What you need is a holiday, why don't we surprise 'Mione?"

Harry replied, "It would be good to catch up on New Zealand and … oh god Ron I can't, Draco is there."

Ron looked puzzlingly "What do you mean Malfoy's in New Zealand? What the hell… 'Mione has ever told me about that."

"She most likely didn't want you to worry Ron, 'Mione has always had your interests at heart. Bet you aint told her you went on a date last week?"

" I…I…I…I might have forgotten to bring that topic up. Anyway, we're going to New Zealand and that's that. You need the holiday and I, well I need to see her!"

Chapter 3 

Hermione, still seated at the café, knew she couldn't let Draco go off in a rage; Draco hadn't completely mastered not using magic in a muggle village. She left the tip under the teacup as she darted off to find him. She found him storming like a Greek god on a warpath through the park. "Draco, please wait!"

Draco continued through the park, he turned back to her, looked and proceeded in the other direction. "Draco, your not the only one who was hurt by him." Hermione rolled her eyes and sat on the bench, just in front of the fountain; again the water calmed her mind. Draco heard what she said but knew she couldn't really know how he felt; noone did, not even Harry. Draco stormed back to her and spat " How would you know Granger?"

"Nursing my ex-boyfriend's sister of a broken heart was difficult. We thought she would have to go to St. Mungos. Draco, I've not spoken to Harry since that day; SHE won't allow it. Luna thinks I'm going to steal him away from her."

"It's not you she should be worried about…" he stopped what he had started to say. He sat down beside her and slowly explained, "It was Harry who made me strong enough to refuse the dark mark, but he truly helped when I had lost my mother; he made me see that I had more years knowing my mum than he did and that I should cherish the moments. We became close but noone ever knew about it, then I got head boy in the last year, as you were head girl. So to speak Harry did melt my heart, but not once did we speak of feelings, except he mentioned marriage and said he had met someone who he knew was the one…HER!" Draco broke off again and glided his hand through his hair and Hermione placed her hand on his knee "Draco, Harry never mentioned that or his sexuality to anyone, but I knew of both."

"What?"

"I knew something was going on because each time he came into the common room after a liaison with you, he seemed like he was a million miles away and nothing could bother him. Luna, on the other hand, well she hides a little secret." Hermione paused briefly before continuing, "She has veela blood in her and she is able to produce more when she likes someone and less around people she doesn't, although Harry has no idea."

Draco's eyes conveyed her face, could this be true? Could the One actually feel the way he does? "Hermione, I hope you're telling me the truth, but it's already too late. I don't know where he is anymore, I…I need to go. See ya Hermione."

Draco stood and went on his way home. He stood at the bus stop; one thing he managed to learn was buses! The 'x03' came closer; Draco placed his right arm out and the bus slowly stopped. Draco stepped on, cleared his throat and said "Nickolaus Avenue please." He sat down as the bus motioned forward. The streets became blurs and all the colours merged into one, the bus swung round the corner and through a portal, which wasn't much different to apparating. It shot out of the portal at the next village, Rangiora. Draco pressed lightly on the bell and again the bus stopped. He stepped off and his feet unconsciously carried him to his flat. He whispered something to his door and it unlocked and slowly creaked open. His body slumped onto the couch and he slipped into a deep, yet uncomfortable sleep.

Back at Hermione's flat her cat Cookie, descendent of the late Crookshanks, purred against Hermiones legs. She picked the mail and Cookie, a small ginger and black juvenile cat, and walked over to her comfy armchair, looking through the post. A few were bills, except one, written with scruffy, yet mature handwriting. She spoke aloud;

"Ron has written to me by muggle mail. Why didn't he just owl me?" She read,

"Dear Hermione,

Hey hope you are well.

Harry, and me, well more of me, was hoping we could come and stay? Harry has had an argument with Luna, think she has ended it, he needs to get away from everything, but don't think New Zealand is a good place when that blonde haired little rat is there…"

Hermione coughed and felt really bad, as she hadn't told him about Draco in fear that Ron would do something stupid. She continued the letter,

"… Suppose you had just tried to forget about him being there. I'm concerned for Harry. He knew Draco was there and he became all jittery. 'Mione has something happened that you and Harry aren't telling me?

Other news; Ginny sends her love and she has been able to get a job in Hogsmeade and is doing well. As for Fred and George well they're Fred and George.

Reply soon, hope this gets to you.

Love

Ron."

Hermione held the letter and sighed, she knew she would have to tell Ron sooner or later that Draco was here but she thought it would never have to be said. She reached for her wand and tapped the paper while muttering some words; the sheet became blank and then she began to write her reply.

Chapter 4

Harry sat in the fourth row of seats and his mind drifted as he stared around Professor Mcgonagall's classroom with occasional glances across to the student on the other side; their presence, their humour, things Harry didn't know about them, but now was having the chance to explore during their meetings together… the answer.

Harry later found himself in the Astronomy Tower starring at the sky, which looked like a blanket with glitter spilt over it. He heard their voice, "Would you help with this? I'm not sure I've mastered it yet."

As Harry shuffled towards them and lowered himself beside them, their shoulders brushed. Harry's heart unfamiliarly began to race faster; he shrugged it off and continued to help them with divination. He began to notice he remembered the way they used to smile, and their laugh… his laugh.

Ron gave Harry a nudge and his eyes opened bringing him slowly back to reality to find him sitting in a seat on the way to New Zealand.

"I'm sorry Ron, I… how long have I been asleep?"

"A while."

"How much further?"

"Few more hours- we're flying over Australia at the moment."

Harry stared out the window and watched the clouds move into objects, but he could only think about one person, Draco Malfoy.

His mind then wandered back to Luna. Why did he marry her? Was he truly in love with her, or was it just a way of proving to everyone and himself that he, Harry Potter, hadn't fallen for the newly reformed Draco Malfoy? His eyes began to close as he drifted off to sleep.

Hermione was waiting at Christchurch Airport and she could feel her body shiver with nerves. It had been so long since seeing them both, she knew not what to expect.

The large screen changed to show the flight from London had arrived. She quickly collected her things and went over to the exit for the passengers. One by one the passengers came through, hugging their loved ones or greeting their children. A few business people followed these and finally, two men came forth, one with fiery phoenix-like hair and the other with their hair the colour of darkness. Harry's hair still covered the scar that had faded slightly over time. As they stepped forward, Ron froze as he had saw Hermione and said to Harry, "ttthere …she…is…" Before Ron could stutter anything else Hermione had rushed over and hugged him. He gently placed his arms around her waist, her smell, her touch – he had never forgotten those feelings.

As she pulled away, she looked up at Harry and then to the floor. "Hello Harry."

" 'Mione." He held his hand out but Hermione leapt forward towards him and hugged him. Ron stared and then smiled slightly at his two friends. Hermione whispered, "I'm sorry Harry, I can't believe it has been so long."

"No Hermione, I should be the one to apologise."

She stepped back to address them both. "Come on let's go."

As they strolled out to the car park Hermione walked over to her 4x4 Rover and opened the back door. Ron stopped suddenly, again. "You drive that thing?"

Hermione chuckled as she replied, "No Ron, my servant does…of course I do Ron, I've been driving longer than you!" Harry sniggered lightly.

They finally pulled up outside the four-storey car park that was attached to the complex of flats. Hermione fumbled in the side of the car door to find a key ring. She held it up and pressed it and it activated the shutter door to glide upwards and she rolled forward into the car park.

As they came to her front door Hermione glanced either way before producing her wand from her bag. She tapped the door in three strategic places then placed the key and turned it. The noise of simultaneous locks being released was heard before the door opened and they were able to enter.

As Harry entered he asked Hermione, "Bit extreme don't ya' think?" Hermione knew he meant well but he didn't really understand. "Not everything is well in these parts," she explained. "There are more muggles that attack wizard folk. More than ever, since that daft scientist and his god forsaken machine."

Both Harry and Ron stared at Hermione, puzzled by what she had said. "A scientist developed a machine to detect magic or the essence of magic. People here in New Zealand don't appreciate magic and that's why I keep an eye on Draco when I can."

Ron's face grew red. "Draco… you call him Draco now… after everything you call him Draco!"

"Ron please, that's his name! If he has been courteous and called me Hermione, which is a definite improvement from 'mudblood', then I will call him Draco!"

Hermiones face became slightly flustered but she calmed down enough to say, "Sorry Ron, but things change and we learn. I'll show you to your rooms."

Hermione's flat wasn't spacious but very homely. She has the basic bathroom, two bedrooms, and her lounge and kitchen entwined as one. To the left of the front door lay the bathroom; all spotless light blue tiles with white porcelain bath tub, shower and a sink that had two silver lion heads, clearly showing that Hermione was still proud of her Gryffindor heritage.

In front of the door were the two bedrooms; hers on the left, the guest room on the right. "Sorry guys, it's a double bed. You can separate it by magic if you want and noone can get in."

" 'Mione, it's fine. Honestly," Ron reassured her. Her bedroom had soft lilac and beige wallpaper, and her window looked down over the South Pacific Ocean. They left their bags in their room and walked into the lounge area. Hermione's cleanliness had stayed with her. Harry always thought it was a girly thing-even Luna did it. Harry choked slightly as it was the second time he had thought about her.

"You guys want a drink? Tea, coffee, whisky?"

Ron glanced at Harry then at Hermione. "You have whisky? Is it firewhisky or muggle whisky?"

Hermione grinned. "Normal firewhisky. I believe it's from Fred and George." she smiled and added, "I'll make dinner soon. How does chicken stir fry sound to you guys?"

Harry's face beamed. "That's a definite yes from me," he replied as his stomach began to sound like distant drums. Ron had stepped out onto the balcony and stared at the view in awe. He knew now why she had chosen Kaiapoi, the water reminded him of their first year at Hogwarts when they had sailed across the lake after stepping off the Hogwarts Express.

Harry looked at Hermione as she stared at Ron outside. "You've missed him, haven't you?"

"Am I that transparent? I've not seen him for over two years, and he seems so different, but yet still the same Ron I fell in love with. I'm sorry about you and Luna," she added sincerely.

"I'm sorry about Luna aswell 'Mione. I never knew she would take badly to you." Hermione crossed the lounge and sat next to Harry.

"She had nothing to fear from me. She looked in the wrong house for that."

Harry raised his hand and took another gulp of his fire whisky "House?"

"She should have looked to Slytherin…" Hermione didn't finish her sentence- she didn't need to.

Harry continued for her, "You mean Draco don't you?" He noted her nod and ventured, "How… how is he?"

"Surprisingly nice, but yet some of the old Draco still resides in him. Harry did you ever know that Luna had…?"

"'Mione when we having dinner? I'm famished!" Ron had interrupted her conversation, but she knew there would be other times to explain.

"Yeah sure, I'll get started," she replied as she walked to the kitchen.

Ron sat down next to Harry with an exasperated look on his face. "Harry what do I do, what do I say, how do I know if… you know, if she cares? No, I mean if she cares enough to be more than friends?"

"Ron your ears are flaring again." Harry smiled at his friend. "'Mione cares for you a great deal, she showed that at the airport. Just tell her you love her! Why don't you two go out one night to dinner or catch a movie, anything just so you can tell her that you've never stopped loving her. You know Ron I could make a movie out of this… I'd make millions from teenagers swooning at the thought of true love conquering all!"

"Hahahaha very funny Harry. I'm glad you see the funny side to my despair."

As Hermione continued to dice the chicken up, she could sense the two talking about her but couldn't make out what they were saying.

Chapter 5 

At Oamaru, Draco had just returned from his run. He pulled off his t-shirt as he found a note lying inside his fireplace. He picked the letter and noted a woman's handwriting, as he tore the envelope open and read aloud,

" Hello Draco,

I thought I should let you know, Harry will be at mine for sometime. Him and Luna well, I think they may have split.

Hermione

P.S Don't be stupid and do anything hasty ok? "

Draco slowly caught his breath back. What would he do? He couldn't exactly go round there! He wrote a reply;

Hermione,

What in Merlins name shall I do? I can't just turn up at yours, obviously Weasley… sorry Ron, will be there, he'd well, don't think he could do much… but still, what would Harry think?

Draco

He folded the note and placed it back into the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and said clearly, "Miss Granger, Kaiapoi!" Green smoke appeared and the letter had gone.

Back at Hermione's place they were all seated and eating dinner when a voice spoke, "Miss Granger, there is a letter for you by floo powder, please direct to fireplace."

Hermione moved herself away from the table and placed a small figure of a fireplace on the living room floor. She pulled her wand out and said, "Expando," and the fireplace indeed expanded to the size of a regular fireplace. Then she continued to say, "Code, Hogwarts, A History." A letter appeared at the bottom of the fireplace. She then tapped the mantle piece and it shrunk down to its original size and she placed it back onto the shelf.

Hermione saw that Harry and Ron were watching her as she fumbled with the letter. She shrugged her shoulders and went to the balcony. Ron turned to Harry and whispered, "Harry, it's a guy… the letter is from a guy. I can see it in her eyes- she was never good at hiding things like that."

"Ron you're being paranoid. Relax, Hermione only has eyes for you."

Outside, Hermione giggled slightly as she read Draco's note. She smiled at the thought of Draco feeling so defenceless and her mind churned, trying to concoct the perfect way that Draco and Harry could meet.

Chapter 6 

Across the waters in Tasmania, an avid scientist tweaking his machine for a trial practice. Himself given up by his pureblood parents, his death eater parents, who had no choice. It was the dark lord's order, and so had to be done. He sat back and stared at his masterpiece, a shimmering shadow appeared as a tall blonde haired man stood over him and hissingly said "Dr McKay I presume?" Dr McKay's face stared, dumbfounded at this man's arrival "Y…Yes im Dr Yargo McKay, and you are?"

"All in good time Yargo; if I may call you Yargo"

"You are the first to do so, perhaps the lack of friends might account for that … but yes you may"

"Obliged I'm sure, I have a proposition for you and your machine?"

"And what would that be?"

"Your machine detects magic, correct?"

"Well not exactly magic passé. It can detect the emitted waves during incantations and most likely spells… but I've had teething problems and it doesn't seem to detect all the waves. It has to be a big enough emittance field to be detected so for example would need a very strong person or spell for it to work"

"Yargo you know so much for a muggle"

"I'm no muggle, Mr…Mr… what is your name?"

" Lucius Malfoy"

"Mr. Malfoy, my parents, well my real parents, were purebloods – I think that's what it is called. They put me up for adoption as I'm … I'm a… oh that word…"

"Squib, Yargo you're a squib"

"That's it. But you haven't told me your proposition Mr Malf…"

"Please call me Lucius… I would like to have your machine because there is a powerful evil and I want to stop it" Lucius stared coldly at Yargo knowing his reason was true. A powerful evil… himself was rising to continue the true Dark Lords quest to rid the world of that insolent child Harry flaming Potter. But unfortunately he knew there was another; his son Draco had grown strong. Lucius couldn't understand what or who could help Draco be so insubordinate to him to refuse the mark!

"And exactly what would I get in return?"

"Your parents, Yargo. I know your parents and can take you too them. _If_ you give me the machine you will became famous not only in the muggle world but in the wizarding world aswell."

Dr McKay stared at Lucius. Even though he knew some about the wizarding world, as this had been one wish his parents wanted. A letter that would be given to him on his 16th birthday. He wanted to meet his parents, but in the back of his mind, something… a feeling about this man. Lucius' blonde long hair gelled to perfection, usual and he impatiently began to run his leather gloved hand over the silver snake-headed cane, which also had his wand placed inside.

McKay began, "Lucius, I don't know, my machine isn't complete and I know… my parents… but I dint think I can."

Lucius' mouth twitched. He had tried politely for the machine. Now his special forte came into play… violence and force

  

Hermione passed the photo album to Harry and Ron. "There are some good times there." As Hermione washed up, Harry, staring at each one carefully remembering so much more detail. Ron flicked the page to reveal one photo of the Yule ball. Harry's heart raced had that really happened, Harry stared harder…

Meanwhile, Draco paced his living room, waiting for her reply. As he took his next step, he felt lightheaded and grabbed the mantle piece surrounding the fire; his eyes filmed over. Before him was a photo… it was of him at the Yule ball! Why, what in merlins name is this? He thought. Across the way he noticed something else… someone else. It was Harry and, and her… Luna. "They're arguing. They were arguing that night." But hold on, he isn't looking at…he's looking at…"

Draco's eyes recovered; he had to sit back down. Harry was looking at me! Draco held his head in his hands and said aloud "He was looking at me"

Harry stared continuously at the photo; Ron nudged his friend slightly "Harry, Harry you alright?" Ron looked to Hermione and asked "Why do you have him in here for?"

"Hermione wiped her hands and strolled over to them. She stared at the photo and said, "Look further than the foreground Ron."

Ron stared closer at the moving picture. "There's Harry, he's…"

"I'm arguing with Luna." The picture showed Luna turn and look towards someone else "Why is she staring at Malfoy… why Malfoy?"

"Hermione", Harry faintly said, "I need to, talk with him."

Ron glanced at Hermione then to Harry. He pulled the book away from Harry and closed it shut. "Harry, why in gods name would you go out of your way to see that slimy, good for nothing death eater!"

Harry shot up to Draco's defence " He didn't take the mark! I helped stop that. He is good Ron, he is good!" Harry slumped back on the couch and said over and over to himself he's good, he is… he was.

"Hermione looked at Harry and walked over to a shelf and found a scrumpled piece of paper. She walked round to Harry and said, "You'll be needing this." Harry raised his head slightly and accepted the piece of paper. He carefully opened it out and he quietly replied, "Thank you." Ron was still oblivious to what was on the paper. Hermione called upon her fireplace once more Harry stepped up and inside "Rangiora, Draco Malfoy" As he dropped the floo powder around himself, he disappeared quickly through the green smoke.

Meanwhile Draco had recovered from his earlier experience and stood under the shower trying to forget the photo and Harry. He heard noises from the living room. He quickly turned off the shower, wrapped a towel round his lower body and walked to the living room with his wand held out.

A figure was standing at his fireplace and he edged closer and crept behind the figure with his wand touching their back as he spoke, "Turn around carefully and explain your trespassing."

The figure turned round and spoke, "Hello Draco…" As Harry turned fully round and saw Draco's half naked body, his eyes studies Draco's muscular stomach. Draco dropped his arm down and said "H…h…hello Pott…Harry. Give me a moment." Draco darted to his room and closed his door. He lent against the door and sighed "Why, of all the bloody people? It had to be him!"

Draco quickly dressed and stepped back out to Harry. Again Harry watched how Draco looked in his tight bootleg jeans and black shirt. "Harry… please, stop staring at me like that… I know I'm good looking, but you're gawping at me like a fish."

"You never change do you?"

"Why are you here, Harry? Do you want something to drink?"

"Tea or Firewhisky please?"

"Tea it is, I don't drink anymore"

Harry sat down on the couch and watched how Draco made the tea.

  

Back at Hermiones Ron glared at her and spat, "Are you nuts? What… why give him Malfoys address? This would lead to disaster and you know it…"

"Ron, stop, you're being irrational Draco cares for Harry and I believe Harry does back. Harry has to sort this out, and then he can decide if he truly wants to be with Luna. Her veela blood has caused so much…"

"What veela blood? Luna? A veela? How in merlins name did you figure that one?"

"Ron sit down and I'll explain" she took a deep breath as she poured two more firewhisky's she handed one to Ron and knocked hers back passively and refilled she sat across the way and began "Before Harry got with Luna, everything seemed fine. Luna was with, oh what's his name, with the camera? Yes, Colin Creevey, that's the one. But it seemed to end abruptly and well I saw Colin- who didn't seem fazed by the break-up – and he talked about Luna. Luna thought Colin was the one and told him about her veela blood curse." Hermione stopped to check Ron was still following

"Right, so obviously Colin told you, but what does it do?"

"Veela blood in Luna is mass produced around someone she likes and is barely produced around people she doesn't like"

"Does it affect just guys like?"

"No, its affects everyone, hence her hatred for me"

"So because she hated you shed didn't produce veela blood, but round Harry she does. But doesn't veela blood make you attracted to someone you wouldn't really?"

Hermione nodded as they took gulps from their firewhisky. Ron was the first to speak "Does… or did Harry really like Luna as much as he showed?"

"He thought he did, except someone managed to catch his attention and made it harder on Luna. The picture of the Yule ball, she was telling him she loved him and managed for a few minutes to defend off the effects of the blood."

"Who? No! Can't be? Harry in the photo was staring at the git."

"Ron, you'll have to use his proper name soon, if things work out"

"Never, Hermione. He will always be Malfoy!"

"I don't think Draco expects anything else from you."

They sat there for a few moments and Hermione began, "So anyway, how did your date go?"

Ron half choked on his firewhisky. "How in merlins name… Fred and George? No, wait my darlin' sister Ginny?"

"Your mum!"

Ron again choked "How can my mum now something like that? Anyway it wasn't a… well it was… ok"

"You gonna meet again?"

"No!" Ron blushed at how quick his response was and continued, "Wonder how Harry is getting on."

Chapter 7 

Draco sat away from Harry and said as calmly as he could manage "So exactly why did you come?"

Harry blushed slightly and began "I thought I'd see you, as… we haven't spoken since I … ummmm married…"

"Her!" Draco shot back. Draco looked at Harry. The boy now a man sat before him and all he wanted was to be close and tell him everything.

"Her! She has a name Draco; Its Luna, my wife" For the first time in almost three months Harry had defended Luna. Draco was now the one to blush and losing his calmness spoke "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you Harry. I'm glad you and _Luna _are happy. How is she?"

"I wouldn't go that far Draco, but we are going through a slight difficult patch. Nothing we can't sort"

"Or her veela blood can." Draco sat dead to his last remark. He kicked himself inside, knowing he had just made his second mistake around Harry. Harry watched Draco sit there in silence; his breathing had become shallow. Harry ominously asked "Veela blood? Draco do you know something?"

"Forget what I said Harry, it isn't my place to tell you. Luna should have told you…" again he kicked himself inside "Damn why is this so hard?"

"Draco I've managed to somehow always got you to speak your mind why not now?"

"You won't like it Harry. Please don't hate me. Luna… she has veela blood and if she is around someone she likes it makes her produce more and produce less around people she doesn't like."

"Draco, are you telling me I don't love Luna?"

Draco sighed and tried to think of a way to answer his question honestly, but yet also hiding his excitement that this might be it; Harry would definitely finish with her.

"Harry, I think you may have liked her, but somehow she managed to, control you into loving her" Harry shot down his cup and rose dramatically and he began to speak to Draco in a harsh tone as he held his hand out showing his wedding band.

"Draco, you don't wear something like this, if you're controlled. You do it, because you are meant to be with them and not just for the sake of it. Draco you will never know the meaning of this; best if I go." He stepped towards the fireplace but Draco had moved fast enough and blocked his way. His feelings were hurt by Harry's remark and he retorted. "Don't you dare! You can't come here and judge me, Mr bloody Potter! I do love someone, so deeply I had to move bloody miles away so I wouldn't have to feel the pain of them around me. To marry someone I would and would love them till I die. It is best you go Potter. Bid you farewell and do not return!"

Harry nodded unable to say anything. He spoke shakily "Kaiapoi, Hermione Granger" and then he was gone. Draco sat down and felt a tear trickle down his face. He felt belittled and began to kick large holes into hi kitchen cupboards; he knew one swish of his wand they would be normal again.

  

Harry got back to Hermione's and started to vent loudly at them. "What a complete idiot! He has no right to speak to me; he is so unreasonable and I thought he'd got over his lying days. He knew the damage they'd caused in Hogwarts!"

Harry paced the living room while Hermione put the fireplace away. Ron was the first to question Harry " Harry, mate, even I could have told you he's an idiot six years ago. What's he done? What did he say? Wasn't about your parents was it?" Ron drew breath "Not Hermione or I?"

"Ron, please let the poor guy digest your first question" Ron blushed and apologised.

" It wasn't about my parents or you guys. It was about Luna." Hermione looked to Ron and they exchanged glances. Hermione turned back to Harry, "Harry, what did he say?"

"Luna has veela blood. He didn't want to tell me, just he slipped slightly and I drew the rest out. Can't believe he would make that up, like his imagination…" Harry trailed off and didn't realise Hermione had become as white as winter snow "He wasn't lying" she stammered. Harry looked round and his temper wavered and began to boil, "You what! It's true, you knew! Why didn't you tell me? Hermione, you are, or I thought you were my friend!" Ron butted in "It's not up to Hermione to tell you something like that. It was Luna's"

"Ron, please don't you… you know aswell! Am I the only idiot around not to know?"

"I only just found out. 'Mione and I had an argument and she explained to me. I had no way of telling you, did I?" Harry didn't care for details "Still she went to you instead of me" he turned back to Hermione "You'd rather tell your ex instead of the person that would get hurt by this!"

"Harry I tried earlier on and Ron interrupted" she looked at Ron "Sorry, but you said you were hungry" she then stood by Harry, her eyes welling up "I didn't think you'd meet Draco for anything to be said, so I would have told you when I could" Harry shoved past Hermione and shouted "I'm going out!" As the door slammed, Hermione broke down in tears and slumped herself on the floor. Ron sat down and hugged her. His presence around her made her feel safe again.

Lucius wiped the blood off his glove into his robes. The machine he had acquired now began to bleep at a high frequency and Lucius watched attentively as it gave a final reading. An evil grin protruded from Lucius' face and a click of his fingers found Lucius in New Zealand. From behind some bushes he saw Harry storming around the park. He could hear the young man venting "Why? I shouldn't have come here"

As Harry continued Lucius has slithered his way behind, and now held up his wand, pushing inwards on Harry's back.

"Well, well you're not very observant Potter?"

Harry's body grew rigid as the voice echoed through his body Harry turned to look at the man's cold pale face.

Hermione had calmed a little and the tears had stopped flowing. A knock came from her door and she stepped forth to open it, revealing Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione please I need to see him,- he knows about Luna. I don't want him to do anything bad, is he alright?"

Hermione stared at Draco with mixed emotions. Draco must care if he came after him. But she also felt betrayal. "He's not here Malfoy! He stormed out and we haven't seen him. You'd best come in and explain everything."

Draco walked as Hermione closed the door. All she could hear was Ron's irated voice "You! You dare come here, I'll have you! You…"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Ron froze. The tone of Hermiones voice instantly told Ron he wouldn't continue his actions.

Draco went to sit down when again his eyes glazed over and his hand firmly gripped on Hermiones shoulder for stability. Not again, he thought. This time the vision scared him and he began to whimper "Father, no it can't be. Why, you're here"

Hermione felt Dracos hand grip again harder- any harder and she swore he would break her collarbone. Again he whimpered "Harry, you have him. Father please, don't. Not him."

The vision abruptly ended as the two people shimmered away. Draco's body became weak, his legs gave way and he fell to the couch and managed to sit.

"Draco are you alright?" Hermione spoke cautiously.

"I don't know. I had a vision of some kind showing that Lucius had taken Harry. It's not possible, I had one earlier about a photo… the photo of the Yule ball, the one I saw you had by the waterfall"

Ron fetched a glass of water for Draco and handed it to him "Thanks" Draco managed to say. Hermione and Ron sat and Hermione began to question him, "Draco, you said you'd had one earlier?"

Draco nodded "What time did it happen?"

Draco pondered for a moment and replied "Before Harry had turned up – maybe 15 or 30 minutes ago"

Ron spluttered to the fact that Draco called Harry, Harry and no longer Potter. Ron enquired "Why does that matter 'Mione? Don't tell me you're gonna go off on a tangent and guess something stupid like Harry sent the vision to Draco because of some connection they hold!"

Hermione stared at Ron in amazement. She leapt forth and hugged him "Ron, your great!"

"I am?" Ron mumbled

"Ron I think you got it in one. Remember how Dumbledore said Harry and Draco were alike due to them possessing traits from both Slytherin and Gryffindor?"

Draco, who had witnessed the moment between Ron and Hermione suggested " Should I let you two get a room or is there a thing where I have to pay to watch?"

Hermione blushed and pulled away from Ron; Ron's ears flared with anger and embarrassment. "Malfoy, 'Mione has allowed you to step into her flat, and you pay her back by throwing snide and cocky remarks. You haven't changed a bit – don't care what Harry said about you. To me you're still the git from school and always will be."

Ron took deep breaths as he stepped out onto the balcony to be away from the annoying man.

"He said that I'd changed?" The question was directed to noone but himself. Hermione held her composure and spoke "I think you had the vision due to Harry's emotions. During the photo of the Yule ball Harry froze and stared forever at it, and so maybe Lucius has taken Harry. You know Draco, you'd most likely be able to do the same if you tapped into your emotions, your deep emotions. Say love for example and help Harry."

Draco understood what she meant but all he could muster was, "Harry hates me, I couldn't, I wouldn't be able to concentrate."

Hermione began to plead "Draco we have no other way of helping. Close your eyes, think of the Yule ball, something…"

"Harry, New Years Eve – he was strolling along the lake, the moon shone, catching his emerald eyes. I went to speak to him, tell him the truth…" as Draco continued to his mind shot through the streets of New Zealand like a morning breeze steadily increasing to a gale. His eyes were trying to focus. Suddenly he lay back on the couch and saw… Darkness…"

Again he tried to focus his eyes but Harry couldn't. His hands were touching the sides of the wall, searching for a way out. He quickly found the door and listened vigilantly for anything… anyone.

Draco had managed to get a fix but now for the talking "Harry?" Draco whispered, unsure of himself and unsure he had found Harry or his father. Harry heard the voice and thought he was going mad

"Harry?" it was said again

"Draco is that you?"

"Yes"

"Where in the blazings are you?"

"In your mind, I'm with Hermione and Ron. Apparently we hold a connection and can speak to one another like this. You sent me a vision… twice. One of a photo of the Yule ball and secondly when my… Lucius had kidnapped you."

"Can you get me out?"

"I don't know where you are, Harry I'm sorry…"

"Draco we don't have time for apologies now. You need to get me out" Harry heard a machine beeping frantically "Draco you have to stop I think a machine has detected you … go!"

Draco slipped in "Harry, be safe." He pulled out of the mind of Harry; his body felt weak.

Ron aware of what happened, had clambered back and said "Well, is it true? Has your father really taken him?"

"Yes and yes, Harry is being kept in a dark room. A machine of some kind was going off so Harry told me to go."

Hermione looked up and repeated, "Machine? He must have taken that guys… Dr McKay's machine and detected Harry when he stormed out. And…" "Then you, when you spoke to Harry."

Draco stood and found his co-ordination had returned "I must go find him. He needs my help!"

"No Draco!" Ron retaliated "He needs our help, not yours. You've done enough" Ron grabbed his coat and spoke bitterly to Hermione "You comin' or not?"

"Ron, I wont when you're like this. Harry needs all of us to work together for once; we all care for him in our own ways. Also Ron we need Draco to try communicating with Harry to see if he can tell us anything else."

Ron's ears and cheeks began to glow of pure blood.

Harry sat against the wall and noticed a small window high up. Harry, who had practiced wandless magic aimed his hands to his feet and spoke "Wingardium Leviosa." Nothing happened. He raised his voice slightly and thought of himself at him… with Draco. He began to levitate and managed to reach far enough for him to grab the bars. He thanked himself for the days at the gym- his upper body strength had increased since his school days. He peered through the cold pillars and the coldness reminded Harry of the sleepless nights under the stairs of Privet Drive. His eyes adjusted quickly to the moonlit sky and instantly recognised the place ahead. Planes rowed along the hangers… the airport, Christchurch.

Harry released himself from the bars and fell to the ground spraining his ankle. He dragged himself to the corner to prop himself upright again he thought of Draco, but also Hermione and Ron together "Draco?"

The three had gotten to the last place they knew Harry had been, hoping for a shred of evidence of his whereabouts. Draco had stopped to stare into the fountain and as he stared he began to fall. Ron, even though he disliked Draco he wasn't prepared to have him injured. He leapt forward and caught him.

"Harry cant you make this easier on me?"

"Sure Draco. Not sure how you react but I seem to be in a meditative state"

"Harry, please. Don't think Ron can hold me much longer"

"What? Ron is holding you!"

"Jealousy, Harry just like your eyes."

Hermione stepped towards Draco and whispered "Hurry up!"

"Harry do you know where you are?"

"Christchurch Airport, one of the hangers I think?"

"How did you figure that?"

"Wandless magic"

"Harry, you're full of surprises…"

"Draco go! The machine… it's on again"

"Harry you called me, so you go"

"Very well, be careful, all of you." Finally Harry left and Draco was placed on the floor to recover.

"So where is he?" Ron and Hermione said in unison

"Woah, people, little time to recover please. He said something about Christchurch, the airport- one of the hangers."

Lucius studied the machine, but the signal died before a complete reading was made. He then stepped towards the door with his wand at the ready. He unlocked it and stepped in. Harry was sat in the corner his eyes closed as the light billowing through the door had disorientated him "Where are they Potter?"

"No idea what you're spitting about"

"Oh Potter, you believe you're the hero again. Why the Dark Lord couldn't kill your pathetic life is unbeknown to me. But I have no guilt of killing you, except you are the perfect bait. If you don't tell me where they are I will kill innocent people!"

Harry held his head in his hands and forced himself not to feel emotion, which would only lead to his friends' demise.

Hermione took the turning as they continued to drive. Draco woke from his slumber. "I think I've just had a vision, Lucius…"

"Why don't you call him your dad?"

"Weasley, would you call your dad, Dad when he has killed your own mother?"

"Oh, Malfoy I'm…I'm… sorry. Please continue"

"Lucius, had threatened Harry, saying he would kill innocent people if he doesn't tell him where we are"

"we'll be there in about half hour. I hope someone has an idea or a plan as to how we are going to get Harry out of there"

"Pray we will when we get there!"

As they reached the airport Hermione pulled over "Guys, best if we go on foot from here"

They began to walk. Draco separated quietly from the other two. "Harry are you alone?"

"Draco , where are you? Your image … is strong"

"like always", Draco grinned

"Draco, please we can play games another time. Where are the others?"

"Harry don't get mad, I've ditched them. I know it was reckless but really I needed to speak to you alone. I feel vulnerable around them"

"Always the Malfoy Pride"

Lucius studied the machine closely. He had placed a silencing charm in the room the machine was situated and again the beacon had locked onto an area. Lucius' eyes raised as the reading baffled him but still kept his composure. He clicked his fingers and there before him was his son; his eyes filmed over.

"Harry you need to tell me where you are?"

"Why don't you ask your father!"

"Harry!"

Draco pulled out and terror shot through his eyes as his father stood over him. Draco cowered closer against the wall "Lucius, Why?"

"Awwww no longer the doteful son?"

Lucius grabbed Draco. The terror shot through him and his mind opened wider than Harry; he managed to get to Hermione and Ron

"I'm sorry!"

Lucius clicked his fingers and Draco became unconscious and dragged him back to the hanger. He forced Draco into the same room Harry was situated in. with one wave of Lucius' hand; Draco was chained to the wall. Lucius stepped towards him and ripped his son's shirt. Draco's eyes opened and queried "And you ruin my shirt because?"

Lucius produced a large whip "My dear boy, to allow your dear friend to watch what this muggle weapon can do, and well to enjoy" Lucius began to raise his arm in the air as he lashed his son "That's for being a disgrace to the Malfoy name!"

Draco lifted his head "You are the one whose disgraced our name"

Lucius again lashed out, this time it caught Draco's side "Arrrrgggghhh, dear god."

"That's for refusing the Dark Lord's mark!"

Harry continued to hold his head as Draco's searing pain caused him also to writhe in the corner.

Chapter 8 

Hermione continued to creep round the hangers and Ron followed her. Suddenly they both froze as Draco's voice echoed through their minds, "I'm sorry"

"'Mione did you hear that?"

"Yes, yes I did Ron. That bloody Malfoy, I will skin him alive when I see him"

Ron gulped "I know not to cross you"

Hermione blushed slightly and thankfully Ron hadn't saw due to the night that had drifted in like waves over the horizon. They began to hear screams that shrilled through their bodies. Somehow the pain was causing Draco to send images of his capture; the hanger he was taken to, and the horrific images of Draco's body bloodied and sore cause Hermione to sob slightly. As the images continued to only effect her. Ron held her hand lightly "'Mione, be strong I'm here for you. We will help them" He pulled her close she tightly snuggled to him and he finally plucked up the courage to whisper "I… love you."

Hermione was trying not to let the images take hold and knew she truly loved Ron, but here was not the right time to tell him "Ron, we need to save them."

Finally the images subsided and Hermione looked at Ron and said, "They're over there in that hanger"

Ron felt crestfallen but Hermione was on a mission and knew nothing would stop her.

Back in the hanger Lucius had left the two men alone. Harry used the wall to stand. He raised his left hand and said solidly "Lumos Maximer."

Light appeared from his hand, he staggered towards Draco's limp body that hung against the wall. He reached forward with his other hand and touched Draco's torso and moved up along his collarbone and towards his cheek. Draco, who was now severely weak, opened his eyes and mumbled "Harry, go save yourself"

"Draco I can't"

Draco lent his cheek further into Harry's hand "You don't have to save me. Go, be free sort things with… Luna" Draco moved his head away from the gentle touch of Harry. He knew he wouldn't get out of it alive.

"I don't want Luna… I found that someone else was on my mind… You"

"Harry… this is no time to play jokes"

"Draco when will you learn, I care for you and only you."

"Harry, Harry you there?"

"Ron where are you?

"Outside. Me and 'Mione are here"

Harry sighed as he knew they would now be safe. The happiness made Harry's hand glow immensely. He aimed his right hand to the chains and said, "Release!" The metal chains released Draco's body. Harry caught him, and Draco placed his arm around his waist. Harry whispered, "Could get used to that."

Draco managed to smile but fell into an unconscious state

"Hermione, what was that spell to unlock doors again? Also I need you guys to make sure the room is free."

"Harry, it's Alohomora, and we'll whistle if it's empty." As Hermione turned to Ron a dark shadow slithered it's way towards them. Ron stood tall and shouted "Petrificus Totalus!" The shadow froze rigidly and fell like a stone to the floor. "We have to be quick. Not sure how long that will last." They shot around and found the room empty. They unlocked the door and Harry carried Draco out "Where's Lucius?"

"I think I froze him, the one that Hermione did to Neville."

"Glad you remembered something hun." Hermione froze as she realised what she had said. Harry noted the tense moment between them "Come on we need to move."

Draco had awoken and squeezed Harry's waist as a sign he was awake "We need to destroy him…Us Harry."

Lucius' body began to unfreeze; pins and needles began to penetrate his body. He was great in power, and yet he couldn't defend himself against a simple spell! Something was happening. After a few moments he rose and headed towards the hanger. In front of him Draco still clung to Harry

"Hello Lucius."

"Why? How did you get out?"

"Doesn't matter, how, we did!"

Lucius began to raise his wand. Ron stepped from a corner and said, "Don't think you want to be frozen again, do you Malfoy?"

Malfoy placed his arm at his side. "You know Potter you never cease to amaze me. You truly believe Draco has changed, how long before he realises the mistakes he has made?"

"But yet he stands next to me to fight you."

"He is misguided. He will find his way soon."

"Why talk, as if I'm not here? You killed my mother and yet you expected me to take the mark! You misjudged me; I'm nothing like you, you need to stand trial for your actions!"

Lucius began to cackle as Draco spoke to Harry weakly through their connection, "Harry, we need to hand him in, or we'll do the trial ourselves. Fath… Lucius will most likely have bribed people in the ministry."

"I know Draco, but we can't do anything."

Lucius clicked his fingers and disappeared only to reappear behind Hermione. He forced his hand over her mouth and dragged her forward

"Now where were we?"

Ron stepped closer and addressed Lucius "Let her go, there are three of us against you Malfoy. You've lost, just face it - you're just as crap as Voldemort."

"One more step from you Weasley and you will both be dead." With that Lucius stared hard at Ron, some how mesmerized him and Ron glided through the air towards him and faced Lucius, to drop his wand beside him. Ron then awoke to find himself in the clutches of Lucius Malfoy.

"Then there were two." Lucius hissed as he bound and gagged Ron and Hermione with a spell and sat on the floor in front him. "Come now boys, you can't win. Draco can hardly stand let alone fight me."

Draco knew he was right but the emotion inside simmered; Harry's touch increasing his ability to go on. Harry continued to stare at the senior Malfoy.

"Why? I know you followed him, but why kill your own wife? It doesn't make sense."

"She was an obstacle I had to dispose of. She brought me down after each attack I did for the Dark Lord. She was my conscience and I had to stop it, to be able to be as powerful as I am now. But enough of the chit-chat Potter, who will die, you or them?"

Harry unwrapped Dracos arm from his waist and whispered "Draco be strong. I'll be waiting." Harry pulled away and walked towards Lucius Malfoy. He stood there and spoke calmly "If you want me dead so much, do it now!"

Ron and Hermione wriggled frantically to try and stop the young man from choosing this way.

"Well Malfoy, I'm ready." Harry closed his eyes, ready to die when a voice from behind shouted, "Accio!"

Malfoy senior was shot back and landed firmly on his backside. The emotion had affected Draco so much that he was glowing a burgundy aura. The wounds still oozed blood, but he felt numb to the pain. He walked forth and past Harry where he stood and over to his father.

"That's for mother! Accio! And that's for me." Draco starred and told him, "Go, disappear, and never bother us again." Draco then walked away, proud he had learnt it was best to walk away, but unfortunately his father had other ideas. Lucius shouted "Stupefy!" Draco hit the ground. Harry boiled inside and he too began to glow an emerald green aura. "Accio!" He retaliated and Lucius indeed flew back in searing pain as Harry went to Draco's side and said, "We need to do this together."

Draco stood side by side with Harry and their auras merged as Lucius stood up and looked at them. They screamed in unison, "Avada Kedavra!" The beam of entwined burgundy, gold, silver and green, twisting like threads before they shot through Lucius' body. Cracks formed on his skin and suddenly a large white light shot through and tore his body to nothing but mere ashes.

The light faded and the night sky appeared normal again. Harry and Draco's aura disappeared Draco said, "Why couldn't I have the green one? I'm Slytherin." Harry smiled slightly but said only, "Draco, you need rest."

They untied their two friends and Hermione drove them back to her place. Ron sat silently next to her while Harry sat in the back with Draco's head resting in his lap; he knew it was the right thing. Draco smiled; his heart would forgive in time and he knew his mother slept easily in death knowing Lucius would not haunt her afterlife or Draco's life again.

Chapter 9 

Hermione finally pulled into the car park. She turned to face Harry and whispered not to wake Draco. "He can stay the night Harry, he shouldn't be left alone in that condition."

Harry nodded "Thankyou. Do you have any bandages that I could use for him, I don't think he'd want us to use magic on him."

Everyone clambered out and Harry carried Draco to Hermiones flat. As they stepped inside Harry went and lay Draco down in the spare room. Ron sat silently in the living room and lifted his head as Harry came in "I'm sorry Ron, I put Draco in our room, hope you don't mind."

"Harry, mate, it's fine. Do you need anything?"

"Some warm water, dettol, bandages and a towel please."

"No probs." Ron got up and shuffled over to where Hermione was, "Where do you keep your dettol?

Harry watched Hermione get all the items he asked for. He hoped tonight his friends would understand that Draco had changed, and that they would tell each other their true feelings, if not… a little friendly intervention would be needed. Harry smirked slightly at his cunning plan.

"What's the smirk for Harry?" asked Hermione as she added some dettol to the plastic bowl of warm water.

"Oh nothing." He lowered his voice so Ron was unable to eavesdrop, "Just you and Ron. Aren't you gonna tell him soon and exactly where will he sleep… the couch or…"

"Do not end that sentence the way I think you are Harry James Potter! I never knew you had a devious streak and I thought Draco was the one to watch."

Ron came forth with bandages, a towel and also some cotton wool "Thought you might need this aswell."

"Thankyou." And with that Harry walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Ron turned to Hermione and asked, "Can I have a firewhisky?"

Hermione had already pulled it out and poured two glasses.

"Thanks", Ron replied as he accepted the glass. They sat in silence for about five minutes when Ron asked, "Do you have a blanket I could have cuz' I can use a cushion as a pillow."

Hermione stared continuously into her firewhisky when she answered cautiously "You could stay in mine, if you wanted. Ron about earlier…"

"'Mione, don't worry about what I said heat of the moment stuff, we're just friends."

"Oh." Hermione felt heartbroken but knew she had to tell him before he went back to the Burrow. "Ron, I…I… love you."

Ron stared at Hermione and couldn't quite understand why tears had filled her eyes.

"'Mione why are you crying?"

"Because you didn't hear me. I love you, I have done since I was with you in Hogwarts."

"Then why finish with me?"

"I altered our history, I told you I used the Timeturner to go back and stop you from… well me from arguing and so stopping you sending a letter to Luna."

"But 'Mione I still told you I loved you then and I love you now."

Ron shuffled across the couch and placed a single kiss on Hermione's forehead.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Ron nodded. He placed his firewhisky down, stood up and held his hand out towards Hermione. She too stood up, took his hand and walked into her bedroom. She closed the door behind them and locked it. Ron looked a little worried, "And you locked it because?"

She smirked and said, "It's for your own protection." She walked towards him making him edge backwards into the bed. Hermione now stood up close to him pulled down on his shirt as his head lowered and kissed Hermione's lips. Ron sighed, as the touch had not changed all those years. So gentle but yet so fierce. She unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop to one side. Hermione then lifted her arms up as Ron pulled her top off and he blushed slightly at seeing her bra. Hermione giggled and said, "Ron your ears! Hun, you've seen me naked before and you still get embarrassed. That's my Ron."

Ron's ears grew red again. Finally he slipped into bed wearing his boxers. As Hermione had placed her shorts and thin strap top pyjamas on she slid in next to him. He draped his arm over her and she entwined her fingers with his "Night Ron."

"Night 'Mione."

As she switched the light off he could smell the scent of her hair as they both drifted peacefully into a deep slumber.

Harry shut the door and placed the bowl beside him and Draco, who yawned slightly as he woke.

"Where am I?"

"Hermione's flat."

Draco tried to get up. "I need to go home." He said as he yelped in pain. Harry scolded Draco "You are going nowhere. Lie back and don't complain." Harry dipped some cotton wool in the solution and dabbed lightly where Draco's wounds were. Draco winced in pain "Owww, Harry that hurt."

Harry placed his hand to Draco's cheek again, "Draco I know, we have to do it the muggle way. You'll have to bear with me… Sorry I meant… you'd have to bear with the pain."

"Harry, those things you said earlier… you… meant?"

Harry nodded as he continued to clean Draco's wounds. He placed bandages around Draco and put the bowl down at the side of the bed. He propped himself up with one arm as his other hand played with Draco's hair. Draco turned slightly holding his side as a little pain shot through

"When do you leave?"

"Next couple of days, but I was planning to stay with Hermione for a while, until I found… ummmm… somewhere to live."

"You know, I have a spare room going at mine that you could stay in. Hopefully, you'd want to see me again."

"Draco course I do and yeah I would love to stay with you." Harry lent forward and kissed Draco's forehead "You need to sleep and stop staring at me. Aren't I allowed to give you a kiss?"

Draco yawned and said, "You're allowed, just warn me so I can calm myself." Draco quickly fell asleep. All Harry could do was his true love sleep.

Next day, Draco awoke to find Harry wasn't there. He said aloud, "If that was a dream, I hate you God or whoever you are up there."

Ron also awoke suddenly to find Hermione was gone "Oh merlins, what have I done?"

Ron and Draco stepped out of their respective rooms and slowly stumbled in the lounge to find Hermione and Harry in deep conversation. Harry lifted his head and darted off to Draco. As he stood in front he placed his hand on Draco's side.

"Thought you'd gone." Draco whispered

"No I needed some advice from Hermione and you should be back in bed, you shouldn't be able to walk… Draco what have you done?"

Draco dropped his head in shame "I may have done a little spell, to heal the pain."

Harry lifted Draco's head up by his chin and smirked "Oh Draco, your so impatient, no more magic." Harry felt a sigh of relief leave his body so quietly noone noticed, he finally knew Draco was nothing like his father and didn't depend completely on magic to live. Harry looked at Ron and said, "About time you two got back together."

Hermione and Ron blushed immensely. Harry turned to all of them and announced "I've decided I'm going to get a divorce from Luna and then I'm moving out here to live in New Zealand with Draco."

Hermione spoke first "I'm glad Harry. Hope you'll be happy here."

Ron looked to the floor and could barely say anything. He looked concerningly at Hermione and walked back into Hermione's bedroom.

Hermione looked at Harry and Draco "I'll go see what's up." She stepped slowly into her room and saw Ron sat on her bed staring out of her window that looked out over the sea.

"Ron, you ok?" Hermione crept onto the bed and placed her arm around his waist and he repaid the action.

"I don't want to leave you, and now with Harry coming out here…"

"Ron, you know you could move… in with me."

Ron looked down to her and said, "You do want me then?"

"Ronald Weasley, how blunt do I need to tell you this, you are mine and will always be mine."

She tickled him and he began to giggle.

"Ok, ok, sorry, 'Mione stop, please!"

Chapter 10 

Hermione and Draco waited in the airport. As people trailed in Harry was the first around the corner. He rushed over to Draco and they hugged tenderly "Oh merlins I've missed you!" Harry pulled back as Draco spoke.

"I did too." Harry answered.

Draco looked around at all the people and he lent forward and kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry blushed slightly as Draco whispered, "I can do better when we get home."

Finally Ron came forward and Hermione bounded towards him and he hugged her deeply. "Oh, hun…"

Ron kissed her before she finished her sentence. When they pulled away, all four walked out of the building. Hermione decided they should stop off at a nearby park. As they relaxed Ron began a speech, "Right I know I'm not one for speeches and that, but I think we need one. Harry; you've been a great mate and I'm glad you've found someone you care for – without any veela blood."

The others laughed slightly and so he continued, "Malfoy – Draco, I'm glad you're happy and I'm sorry about you parents. Hermione – I love you ever so much so would you." Ron pulled a little purple velvet box out and continued the speech on one knee "Consider becoming my wife?"

Hermione gasped as she starred at the delicate ring. "Oh, Ron." She leapt at him. He fell onto his back as she has straddled him placing kisses over his face.

"Guys, excuse me, public place here, hello?" Draco began. Then poked Hermione "Do you want a police record?"

Hermione blushed as Harry laughed hysterically

"So is that a yes?"

A smile beamed across Hermiones face, "Yes Ron. Yes I will be your wife."

Ron beamed " Harry would you be best man?"

"Of course and Draco can be a bridesmaid" Harry chuckled as Draco spluttered and the pair began to play fight.

The day went on and life ended just fine.

The End.


End file.
